DMRP-06 Strike Back Galaxy 卍・Inferno・Annihilation!! Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 6th DMRP set in the OCG, DMRP-06 Strike Back Galaxy 卍・Inferno・Annihilation!!. dmrp6-md1.jpg|Bangetsu 卍 Ga・Ryuzark 卍 / Bangokusatsu - MD1/MD1 dmrp6-md1㊙1.jpg|Bangetsu 卍 Ga・Ryuzark 卍 / Bangokusatsu - MD1㊙1/MD1 dmrp6-md1㊙2.jpg|Bangetsu 卍 Ga・Ryuzark 卍 / Bangokusatsu - MD1㊙2/MD1 dmrp6-md1㊙3.jpg|Bangetsu 卍 Ga・Ryuzark 卍 / Bangokusatsu - MD1㊙3/MD1 dmrp6-m1.jpg|Gogogo Brand - M1/M1 dmrp6-m1㊙1.jpg|Gogogo Brand - M1㊙1/M1 dmrp6-m1㊙2.jpg|Gogogo Brand - M1㊙2/M1 dmrp6-m1㊙3.jpg|Gogogo Brand - M1㊙3/M1 dmrp6-s1.jpg|King the Slotton 7 / Seventh Seven - S1/S10 dmrp6-s1㊙.jpg|King the Slotton 7 / Seventh Seven - S1㊙/S10 dmrp6-s2.jpg|Uisu, Dragon Armored's Investigation / Holy Spark - S2/S10 dmrp6-s3.jpg|Zett, Kiramekuseisen - S3/S10 dmrp6-s3㊙.jpg|Zett, Kiramekuseisen - S3㊙/S10 dmrp6-s4.jpg|Coralian, Super Palace - S4/S10 dmrp6-s5.jpg|Chengza, Dragon Armored Ship / Fourth of the Six Bizarre ~Earth Breaking Waterfall~ - S5/S10 dmrp6-s6.jpg|Obuza 08, Demon Dragon Armored / Beginning of the End - S6/S10 dmrp6-s6㊙.jpg|Obuza 08, Demon Dragon Armored / Beginning of the End - S6㊙/S10 dmrp6-s7.jpg|Bikkureeno - S7/S10 dmrp6-s8.jpg|Do Mannakataro - S8/S10 dmrp6-s9.jpg|Na Turalgo Danger / Natural Trap - S9/10 dmrp6-s10.jpg|Dolzwei Astelio - S10/S10 dmrp6-1.jpg|Shumanmaj, Returning Elemental - 1/93 dmrp6-2.jpg|Tranki, Strange Stone / Eye of the Tiger - 2/93 dmrp6-3.jpg|Neonkus, Palace Missionary / Neo Brain - 3/93 dmrp6-4.jpg|Koizamurai, Master of Earth - 4/93 dmrp6-5.jpg|Demiblam Stalker - 5/93 dmrp6-6.jpg|Mad Demon Excellency / Demon Hand - 6/93 dmrp6-7.jpg|Magmajigoku, Dragon Armored Car / Hell's Scrapper - 7/93 dmrp6-8.jpg|Wild Shield Climax - 8/93 dmrp6-9.jpg|Geotajio, Dragon Armored - 9/93 dmrp6-10.jpg|Oblady Hornet /「Let it Bee!」 - 10/93 dmrp6-11.jpg|Torasan of the Fusen - 11/93 dmrp6-12.jpg|Shidas, Strange Stone - 12/93 dmrp6-13.jpg|Jokai, Eternal Fight - 13/93 dmrp6-14.jpg|Shiny, Dragon Armored / Edge Spark - 14/93 dmrp6-15.jpg|Tamategame, Palace Ship / Brain Time - 15/93 dmrp6-16.jpg|Manomi, Super Palace Soldier - 16/93 dmrp6-17.jpg|History Reciting Brain - 17/93 dmrp6-18.jpg|Strong Gedor 卍 - 18/93 dmrp6-19.jpg|Looks, Enforcement Doctor - 19/93 dmrp6-20.jpg|Denka, Misfortune Demon 92 / End of Century Hand - 20/93 dmrp6-21.jpg|Duriken, Darma - 21/93 dmrp6-22.jpg|Mushimushinonnon / Heat enough to burn to Ash - 22/93 dmrp6-23.jpg|Bangchu, Bangbang Tank - 23/93 dmrp6-24.jpg|Diceclops - 24/93 dmrp6-25.jpg|Great Sonic - 25/93 dmrp6-26.jpg|Be Raska Su - 26/93 dmrp6-27.jpg|Ma Scumero Tank - 27/93 dmrp6-28.jpg|Fabula Snail / Gorchop Trap - 28/93 dmrp6-29.jpg|Gigigi's Guitaro - 29/93 dmrp6-30.jpg|Surfing Zabunple - 30/93 dmrp6-31.jpg|Joragon Reload - 31/93 dmrp6-32.jpg|Renda, Formation of the Five Leads - 32/93 dmrp6-33.jpg|Pink, Hundred Preparation / Momondo Col - 33/93 dmrp6-34.jpg|Mabruuk, Red Attack Silver - 34/93 dmrp6-35.jpg|Urana, Strange Stone - 35/93 dmrp6-36.jpg|Spark x Spark - 36/93 dmrp6-37.jpg|Ikariya, Shell Beast - 37/93 dmrp6-38.jpg|Laria, Shell Beast - 38/93 dmrp6-39.jpg|Kaibashila, Shell Beast / Covashila Pokopoko - 39/93 dmrp6-40.jpg|Meshitakko, Palace Protector - 40/93 dmrp6-41.jpg|Brain x Brain - 41/93 dmrp6-42.jpg|Grill, Darma - 42/93 dmrp6-43.jpg|Night Elder, Shadow of Decay - 43/93 dmrp6-44.jpg|Haku★Yon - 44/93 dmrp6-45.jpg|Matsu★Katsu / Magic Arrow - Darkness - 45/93 dmrp6-46.jpg|Hand x Hand - 46/93 dmrp6-47.jpg|Kingon, Dial Tank - 47/93 dmrp6-48.jpg|Zakuruma, Runaway /「Emergency Takeoff!」 - 48/93 dmrp6-49.jpg|Donpatchi Ojisan - 49/93 dmrp6-50.jpg|Gigant, Roaring Car - 50/93 dmrp6-51.jpg|Scrapper x Scrapper - 51/93 dmrp6-52.jpg|Banyanya Tank - 52/93 dmrp6-53.jpg|Sumonmonga - 53/93 dmrp6-54.jpg|Akashishima / Red Agraf - 54/93 dmrp6-55.jpg|Tsukutcho - 55/93 dmrp6-56.jpg|Trap x Trap - 56/93 dmrp6-57.jpg|The Somen - 57/93 dmrp6-58.jpg|Saw, Lightning Enforcer - 58/93 dmrp6-59.jpg|Jitaku, Joy of Rest - 59/93 dmrp6-60.jpg|Cavino Sabato - 60/93 dmrp6-61.jpg|Alfreet, Judgment Gate Elemental - 61/93 dmrp6-62.jpg|Noches, Blue Defense Silver - 62/93 dmrp6-63.jpg|Tache, Green Knowledge Silver - 63/93 dmrp6-64.jpg|Quick Spark - 64/93 dmrp6-65.jpg|Furious Broken Mask Judgment - 65/93 dmrp6-66.jpg|Cyber L Grand - 66/93 dmrp6-67.jpg|Akkai, Shell Beast - 67/93 dmrp6-68.jpg|Megiron, Persistent Accumulation - 68/93 dmrp6-69.jpg|Spu Moni - 69/93 dmrp6-70.jpg|Cobanza, Walking Bribe - 70/93 dmrp6-71.jpg|Eternal Brain - 71/93 dmrp6-72.jpg|A Clock Back in Time - 72/93 dmrp6-73.jpg|Weipush, Darma - 73/93 dmrp6-74.jpg|Vobingo, Darma - 74/93 dmrp6-75.jpg|Kani★Nika - 75/93 dmrp6-76.jpg|Glug, Misfortune Demon 53 - 76/93 dmrp6-77.jpg|Fuuma Rerajes - 77/93 dmrp6-78.jpg|Griknife, Darma - 78/93 dmrp6-79.jpg|Scat Hand - 79/93 dmrp6-80.jpg|Poliswan - 80/93 dmrp6-81.jpg|IPPON Tsurikichi - 81/93 dmrp6-82.jpg|Yoshitsune, Yoshida Swordsman - 82/93 dmrp6-83.jpg|Ko Raratta - 83/93 dmrp6-84.jpg|Eat Raratta - 84/93 dmrp6-85.jpg|Missile Jet - 85/93 dmrp6-86.jpg|Gogogo Go1 Knuckle - 86/93 dmrp6-87.jpg|Bebecabbage - 87/93 dmrp6-88.jpg|Tapiokapi - 88/93 dmrp6-89.jpg|Wingeye Mac - 89/93 dmrp6-90.jpg|Night Owl Meisama - 90/93 dmrp6-91.jpg|Muomu - 91/93 dmrp6-92.jpg|Rakuokura - 92/93 dmrp6-93.jpg|Dangerous Trap - 93/93 dmrp6-md1.jpg|Bangetsu 卍 Ga・Ryuzark 卍 / Bangokusatsu MD1/MD1 dmrp6-md1㊙1.jpg|Bangetsu 卍 Ga・Ryuzark 卍 / Bangokusatsu MD1㊙1/MD1 dmrp6-md1㊙2.jpg|Bangetsu 卍 Ga・Ryuzark 卍 / Bangokusatsu MD1㊙2/MD1 dmrp6-md1㊙3.jpg|Bangetsu 卍 Ga・Ryuzark 卍 / Bangokusatsu MD1㊙3/MD1 dmrp6-m1.jpg|Gogogo Brand M1/M1 dmrp6-m1㊙1.jpg|Gogogo Brand M1㊙1/M1 dmrp6-m1㊙2.jpg|Gogogo Brand M1㊙2/M1 dmrp6-m1㊙3.jpg|Gogogo Brand M1㊙3/M1 dmrp6-s1.jpg|King the Slotton 7 / Seventh Seven S1/S10 dmrp6-s1㊙.jpg|King the Slotton 7 / Seventh Seven S1㊙/S10 dmrp6-s2.jpg|Uisu, Dragon Armored's Investigation / Holy Spark S2/S10 dmrp6-s3.jpg|Zett, Kiramekuseisen S3/S10 dmrp6-s3㊙.jpg|Zett, Kiramekuseisen S3㊙/S10 dmrp6-s4.jpg|Coralian, Super Palace S4/S10 dmrp6-s5.jpg|Chengza, Dragon Armored Ship / Fourth of the Six Bizarre ~Earth Breaking Waterfall~ S5/S10 dmrp6-s6.jpg|Obuza 08, Demon Dragon Armored / Beginning of the End S6/S10 dmrp6-s6㊙.jpg|Obuza 08, Demon Dragon Armored / Beginning of the End S6㊙/S10 dmrp6-s7.jpg|Bikkureeno S7/S10 dmrp6-s8.jpg|Do Mannakataro S8/S10 dmrp6-s9.jpg|Na Turalgo Danger / Natural Trap S9/10 dmrp6-s10.jpg|Dolzwei Astelio S10/S10 dmrp6-1.jpg|Shumanmaj, Returning Elemental 1/93 dmrp6-2.jpg|Tranki, Strange Stone / Eye of the Tiger 2/93 dmrp6-3.jpg|Neonkus, Palace Missionary / Neo Brain 3/93 dmrp6-4.jpg|Koizamurai, Master of Earth 4/93 dmrp6-5.jpg|Demiblam Stalker 5/93 dmrp6-6.jpg|Mad Demon Excellency / Demon Hand 6/93 dmrp6-7.jpg|Magmajigoku, Dragon Armored Car / Hell's Scrapper 7/93 dmrp6-8.jpg|Wild Shield Climax 8/93 dmrp6-9.jpg|Geotajio, Dragon Armored 9/93 dmrp6-10.jpg|Oblady Hornet /「Let it Bee!」 10/93 dmrp6-11.jpg|Torasan of the Fusen 11/93 dmrp6-12.jpg|Shidas, Strange Stone 12/93 dmrp6-13.jpg|Jokai, Eternal Fight 13/93 dmrp6-14.jpg|Shiny, Dragon Armored / Edge Spark 14/93 dmrp6-15.jpg|Tamategame, Palace Ship / Brain Time 15/93 dmrp6-16.jpg|Manomi, Super Palace Soldier 16/93 dmrp6-17.jpg|History Reciting Brain 17/93 dmrp6-18.jpg|Strong Gedor 卍 18/93 dmrp6-19.jpg|Looks, Enforcement Doctor 19/93 dmrp6-20.jpg|Denka, Misfortune Demon 92 / End of Century Hand 20/93 dmrp6-21.jpg|Duriken, Darma 21/93 dmrp6-22.jpg|Mushimushinonnon / Heat enough to burn to Ash 22/93 dmrp6-23.jpg|Bangchu, Bangbang Tank 23/93 dmrp6-24.jpg|Diceclops 24/93 dmrp6-25.jpg|Great Sonic 25/93 dmrp6-26.jpg|Be Raska Su 26/93 dmrp6-27.jpg|Ma Scumero Tank 27/93 dmrp6-28.jpg|Fabula Snail / Gorchop Trap 28/93 dmrp6-29.jpg|Gigigi's Guitaro 29/93 dmrp6-30.jpg|Surfing Zabunple 30/93 dmrp6-31.jpg|Joragon Reload 31/93 dmrp6-32.jpg|Renda, Formation of the Five Leads 32/93 dmrp6-33.jpg|Pink, Hundred Preparation / Momondo Col 33/93 dmrp6-34.jpg|Mabruuk, Red Attack Silver 34/93 dmrp6-35.jpg|Urana, Strange Stone 35/93 dmrp6-36.jpg|Spark x Spark 36/93 dmrp6-37.jpg|Ikariya, Shell Beast 37/93 dmrp6-38.jpg|Laria, Shell Beast 38/93 dmrp6-39.jpg|Kaibashila, Shell Beast / Covashila Pokopoko 39/93 dmrp6-40.jpg|Meshitakko, Palace Protector 40/93 dmrp6-41.jpg|Brain x Brain 41/93 dmrp6-42.jpg|Grill, Darma 42/93 dmrp6-43.jpg|Night Elder, Shadow of Decay 43/93 dmrp6-44.jpg|Haku★Yon 44/93 dmrp6-45.jpg|Matsu★Katsu / Magic Arrow - Darkness 45/93 dmrp6-46.jpg|Hand x Hand 46/93 dmrp6-47.jpg|Kingon, Dial Tank 47/93 dmrp6-48.jpg|Zakuruma, Runaway /「Emergency Takeoff!」 48/93 dmrp6-49.jpg|Donpatchi Ojisan 49/93 dmrp6-50.jpg|Gigant, Roaring Car 50/93 dmrp6-51.jpg|Scrapper x Scrapper 51/93 dmrp6-52.jpg|Banyanya Tank 52/93 dmrp6-53.jpg|Sumonmonga 53/93 dmrp6-54.jpg|Akashishima / Red Agraf 54/93 dmrp6-55.jpg|Tsukutcho 55/93 dmrp6-56.jpg|Trap x Trap 56/93 dmrp6-57.jpg|The Somen 57/93 dmrp6-58.jpg|Saw, Lightning Enforcer 58/93 dmrp6-59.jpg|Jitaku, Joy of Rest 59/93 dmrp6-60.jpg|Cavino Sabato 60/93 dmrp6-61.jpg|Alfreet, Judgment Gate Elemental 61/93 dmrp6-62.jpg|Noches, Blue Defense Silver 62/93 dmrp6-63.jpg|Tache, Green Knowledge Silver 63/93 dmrp6-64.jpg|Quick Spark 64/93 dmrp6-65.jpg|Furious Broken Mask Judgment 65/93 dmrp6-66.jpg|Cyber L Grand 66/93 dmrp6-67.jpg|Akkai, Shell Beast 67/93 dmrp6-68.jpg|Megiron, Persistent Accumulation 68/93 dmrp6-69.jpg|Spu Moni 69/93 dmrp6-70.jpg|Cobanza, Walking Bribe 70/93 dmrp6-71.jpg|Eternal Brain 71/93 dmrp6-72.jpg|A Clock Back in Time 72/93 dmrp6-73.jpg|Weipush, Darma 73/93 dmrp6-74.jpg|Vobingo, Darma 74/93 dmrp6-75.jpg|Kani★Nika 75/93 dmrp6-76.jpg|Glug, Misfortune Demon 53 76/93 dmrp6-77.jpg|Fuuma Rerajes 77/93 dmrp6-78.jpg|Griknife, Darma 78/93 dmrp6-79.jpg|Scat Hand 79/93 dmrp6-80.jpg|Poliswan 80/93 dmrp6-81.jpg|IPPON Tsurikichi 81/93 dmrp6-82.jpg|Yoshitsune, Yoshida Swordsman 82/93 dmrp6-83.jpg|Ko Raratta 83/93 dmrp6-84.jpg|Eat Raratta 84/93 dmrp6-85.jpg|Missile Jet 85/93 dmrp6-86.jpg|Gogogo Go1 Knuckle 86/93 dmrp6-87.jpg|Bebecabbage 87/93 dmrp6-88.jpg|Tapiokapi 88/93 dmrp6-89.jpg|Wingeye Mac 89/93 dmrp6-90.jpg|Night Owl Meisama 90/93 dmrp6-91.jpg|Muomu 91/93 dmrp6-92.jpg|Rakuokura 92/93 dmrp6-93.jpg|Dangerous Trap 93/93 Ultra Golden Card dmrp6-g1.jpg|5000GT, Riot - G1/G5 dmrp6-g2.jpg|Dogiragon, Legendary Legend - G2/G5 dmrp6-g3.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw - G3/G5 dmrp6-g4.jpg|Arcadia Spark - G4/G5 dmrp6-g5.jpg|Reload Charger - G5/G5 dmrp6-g1.jpg|5000GT, Riot G1/G5 dmrp6-g2.jpg|Dogiragon, Legendary Legend G2/G5 dmrp6-g3.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw G3/G5 dmrp6-g4.jpg|Arcadia Spark G4/G5 dmrp6-g5.jpg|Reload Charger G5/G5 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries